The Best News In The World
by Second Chances Are A Blessing
Summary: "I'm pregnant". Such simple words that many people hear in their lifetime, some without them even wanting to hear it. It's seems like such a simple thing but what if those words fail to come, no matter how hard you try to hear the words? Some people are unfortunate enough to possibly never hear those words. What happens if the impossible happens and you do hear the words?


"I'm pregnant". Such simple words that many people hear in their lifetime, some without them even wanting to hear it. It's seems like such a simple thing but what if those words fail to come, no matter how hard you try to hear the words? Some people are unfortunate enough to possibly never hear those words.

Tea Gardner is one of those people who is struggling to hear those magical worlds that will change her life. She has been dating Yugi Mouto since she was sixteen, she's now twenty-one and the two have been trying for a baby for the past three years. They have been unsuccessful though.

The two went to the doctors to find out what could be wrong a year ago. There they found out that Tea had an abnormality in her fallopian tubes that prevents the egg from travelling through the fallopian tubes to the womb. It was also discovered that Yugi has a low sperm count. Both issues were making the chances of them conceiving a child extremely difficult.

Yugi had been given medication to improve his sperm count a few weeks before they got the results from Tea's tests, but it didn't help them. Nothing the doctors suggested helped so the duo found themselves unable to conceive naturally.

The two had even tried IVF to get pregnant six months ago but the test results came back as negative, indicating that the expensive fertility treatment had failed.

The two had decided to try IVF once again and they had an appointment with the clinic today to start the process. It had taken six long months just to save up enough money to pay for the treatment.

"Are you alright, Love?" Yugi asked with a soft smile, seeing the nervous look on his girlfriend's face.

"Yeah… I guess I'm just a little nervous," Tea replied, looking at her partner. "I'm worried that it won't work again."

"I'm sure it'll work, Honey. The gods can't possibly be cruel enough to make it fail time and time again," Yugi said, sitting on the couch beside his beloved.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Of course, the gods are cruel enough to deny us a family. Many people are unable to have a child and they can be extremely religious. Saying that they won't let it happen again doesn't make me feel any better," Tea said with a frown.

"Way to ruin the only way I know to comfort people," Yugi muttered.

"Sorry, Bub. Anyway, we should be going to the doctors now or we'll miss our appointment," Tea said.

Yugi nodded. "What will they be doing this time?" Yugi asked as the two headed to the car.

"I think the plan is to redo the ultrasound and other tests encase things have changed since last time. They'll also go over our options and get us to sign the forms once again," Tea answered. "That's my understanding of today's appointment, anyway."

"Alright. I'm sure it'll work this time," Yugi said with a smile, gently squeezing Tea's hand after the duo had gotten into their car.

"Don't get your hopes up. You've been saying that it'll be that time every month for the past three years. It's not going to just magically happen," Tea said glumly, resting a hand on her flat stomach.

"You can't give up, Love. It **will** happen when the time is right. Clearly it hadn't been the right time when we tried before. It will be this time," Yugi said as he drove towards the clinic.

"I've heard that a million times too. It doesn't make me feel any better," Tea muttered, looking out the window.

Yugi sighed softly, giving up on trying to lighten his lover's mood about this whole situation.

Tea looked over at him briefly before turning to look out of the window again, staying quiet the rest of the ride to the clinic.

The two barely spoke as they signed into the clinic and took their seat, waiting in silence for their names to be called.

They didn't have to wait long as their name was called a short five minutes later. The duo rose silently and walked over to the nurse, Yugi giving Tea's hand a gentle squeeze and a soft smile.

"How are you two today?" Dr Ishizu Ishtar asked with a kind smile as the young couple came into her office.

"Nervous. I don't know if this is a good idea," Tea replied.

"Why?" Ishizu asked curiously, gesturing for the duo to take a seat on the other side of her desk.

"She's worried that it will fail again," Yugi answered for his partner, giving Tea's hand a squeeze again.

"Ah… There's really not much I can say to make you feel better," Ishizu said. "That's one thing I never mastered."

Tea sighed. "Great," Tea muttered.

Ishizu sighed. "Have you two still been trying since I last saw you four and a half months ago?" Ishizu asked.

"Yeah, without success," Yugi replied, trying to resist the urge to slump in his chair since that only made Tea feel worse about the situation.

Ishizu nodded. "Well, would we like to talk first, or do you want to do the tests first?" Ishizu asked.

"Let's do the tests before I back out," Tea said, rising up and heading over to the bed against the other wall.

"Fair enough," Ishizu said with a smile, following Tea over to the bed. "Shall we start with the blood test?"

"Go ahead," Tea said with a sigh, holding her left arm out for the doctor.

"Thank you. Yugi, why don't you get me a sperm sample while I collect some blood," Ishizu said, handing Yugi a urine container to jack off into.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks," Yugi muttered and took the cup, heading into the little room attached to Ishizu's office that was used for men to produce a sperm sample in.

Tea watched quietly as Ishizu took her blood, blushing darkly as she heard her lover getting at it in the connected room.

"Quite a moaner you've got there," Ishizu muttered.

Tea's blush deepened. "Yeah, he's really quite loud when doing that stuff," Tea replied.

"Good for him. Are you ready to do the ultrasound?" Ishizu asked as she taped a cotton ball over the little pin prick from where she drew blood.

"C-Can we wait for Yugi to finish?" Tea asked, fiddling slightly with her shirt.

"Of course," Ishizu said with a smile, labelling the blood vials and putting them into a special box that'll preserve them until they're sent down to pathology.

Yugi re-entered the room a minute later with a dark blush and his sample in his hand. "Here you go, Ishizu," Yugi said as he handed her the sample.

"Thank you," Ishizu said, labelling the container and putting it into the box with Tea's blood samples.

Yugi nodded and grasped Tea's hand, gently kissing her forehead as he squeezed her hand.

"Are you ready for the ultrasound now?" Ishizu asked.

Tea gulped slightly and nodded, pulling her shirt up so the doctor could access her pale stomach.

"This will be cold," Ishizu said as she put cold ultrasound gel onto the transducer and then pressed it against Tea's lower stomach, making the young woman shiver at the cold gel.

Yugi watched quietly as Ishizu ran the transducer over his lover's stomach, getting worried when he saw Ishizu frown and scrunch her face up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked worriedly, looking at her partner nervously before she looked back at the doctor. She didn't even notice as her hand tightened almost painful around Yugi's hand.

"Nothing's wrong," Ishizu replied.

"Then why are you frowning and not saying anything?" Yugi asked.

"I-I'm just surprised. It's rare for this to happen. Especially with your conditions combined," Ishizu replied.

"What are you talking about?" Tea asked with a frown.

Ishizu bit her lip and turned the screen to face the couple, pointing at a small blob on the screen.

"What is that? Is it bad?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu couldn't help but chuckle. "No, that's not a tumour or anything like that. Tea's pregnant," Ishizu said.

"What?!" both Yugi and Tea exclaimed at once, turning to look at one another in shock.

Ishizu chuckled again, drawing their attention back onto her. "You two are going to have a baby and you don't have to go through another round of IVF. Congratulations," Ishizu replied with a smile.

"W-What? How? Why is there no heartbeat?" Tea asked.

"Somehow the two of you did it naturally. The reason there is no audible heartbeat is because the child is only four weeks and you can't hear it until around six weeks," Ishizu replied.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Tea cried, pulling Ishizu into a tight hug. Relieved tears started streaming down her cheeks. She's finally going to have a baby! It took three long years but now she's going to have a child with Yugi!

Yugi sat down beside Tea, shocked into silence. He was so excited to hear the news but also extremely afraid. What if something went wrong? Will he be a good father? What if things don't work between him and Tea?

"Are you alright there, Yugi?" Ishizu asked, noticing Yugi's pale expression.

Yugi nodded slowly. "J-Just a little shocked."

Ishizu smiled. "Understandable."

_'"I'm pregnant". Such simple words that many people hear in their lifetime, some without them even wanting to hear it. It's seems like such a simple thing but what if those words fail to come, no matter how hard you try to hear the words? Some people are unfortunate enough to possibly never hear those words,' _Tea thought. _'We're not one of these people though. Thank Ra. Thank the gods that Yugi never gave up like I almost did.'_


End file.
